wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Hrabina Cosel/Tom drugi/II
Hrabina Cosel 02 02 Hrabina, raz postanowiwszy widzieć króla i sama w obronie swej stanąć przed nim, z małym dworem wybrała się w drogę, chcąc pospieszyć tak, ażeby ją wiadomość o wyjeździe nie poprzedziła. Nie opuszczający jej nigdy, wierny Zaklika towarzyszył w tej podróży. Cierpiał on niewymownie nad losem swej pani, ale w naturze jego było milczeć tym uparciej, im więcej bolał. Blady, wychudły, sczerniały, jechał przy wozie, spełniając rozkazy, niemy a zły. Przed wyjazdem z Drezna Cosel kazała go zawołać do gabinetu. – Wszyscy mnie opuścili – odezwała się – nie mam nikogo, na kogo bym liczyć z pewnością mogła. Spojrzała nań. Zaklika stał chmurny. – Czy i wy mnie porzucicie? – Ja? Nigdy! – rzekł krótko. – Zdaje mi się, że na wasz szlachetny charakter i poświęcenie dla mnie rachować mogę. – Zawsze – odpowiedział uroczyście Zaklika, dwa palce podnosząc do góry, jakby przysięgał. – Chcę wam to, co mam najdroższego, powierzyć – odezwała się zniżając głos Cosel. – Powiedzcie mi, zaręczcie, że chyba z życiem stracicie to, co wam dam do przechowania, że nie dacie sobie tego wydrzeć siłą, że mi będziecie strzec mego skarbu, honoru mego jak... – Jak relikwij – rzekł Zaklika, znowu rękę podnosząc – niech pani będzie spokojną. – I nie trzeba, by żywa dusza wiedziała o tym, co złożę w waszych rękach. – Każe mi pani przysiąc? – Wierzę słowu. Trzeba jednak, byś wiedział, co masz strzec. Mówiłam, będziesz stróżem honoru hrabiny Cosel. Gdy król mnie rozdzielił z mężem, dostałam na piśmie z pieczęcią jego przyrzeczenie, że po śmierci żony mnie poślubi, że wejdę w prawa małżonki. Inaczej nie zgodziłabym się nigdy na takie życie. Teraz usiłować będą mi wydrzeć to przyrzeczenie, którego złamanie króla okrywa sromotą. Mogą się targnąć na mnie, ale ust mi nie odemkną, ale mnie torturami nie zmuszą do wydania, gdziem to pismo złożyła. Zamurować je? – Mogą mnie wygnać. Zakopać? – Mogą mnie oddalić. Na sobie nosić nie jestem pewna. To mówiąc, Cosel otwarła szkatułkę hebanową, sadzoną srebrem i kością słoniową, ze szkatułki dobyła pudełko złote, a z niego – woreczek skórzany, opieczętowany, ze sznurem jedwabnym. – Ty mnie nie zdradzisz – odezwała się patrząc mu w oczy. Zaklika upadł na kolana i łzy mu spadły na wąsy, pocałował podaną rękę, pochwycił oglądając się woreczek, który złożył prędko na piersiach, i odezwał się głosem stłumionym: – Chyba z życiem go utracę. Cosel prędko zamknęła szkatułkę. – Jedziemy w drogę – dodała – nie wiem, co się w niej przytrafić może, a może zdarzyć się i najmniej spodziewane, i najgorsze; trzeba, byś miał pieniądze zawsze. Dała mu zielony worek ze złotem. – Do rachunku – rzekł Zaklika. W kilka godzin potem Cosel z nabitymi pistoletami, które ją nigdy nie opuszczały, ruszyła w drogę. Podróż aż do Widawy, małej mieściny na pograniczu Szląska, szła szczęśliwie i szybko. W Widawie musiano się zatrzymać dla spoczynku. Hrabina, znużona, kazała robić obiad naprędce i zajęła najlepszą, prawie jedyną gospodę. W drugim jej końcu stało dziesiątek koni jakiegoś oddziału trabantów, który, jak się domyślano, do Saksonii musiał powracać. Zaklika straż pełnił u drzwi. Montargon i La Haye zjawili się przed nim prosząc, aby ich zameldował hrabinie, którą spotkawszy w drodze przypadkiem, radzi by jej złożyć uszanowanie. Pierwszy z nich znajomym jej nawet nie był. Zdziwiła się niepomału hrabina, gdy jej Zaklika to oświadczył. Nawykła od niejakiego czasu do tego, iż wszyscy od niej stronili. Na myśl jej nie przyszło żadne niebezpieczeństwo, kazała prosić. La Haye był człowiek grzeczny i z dworem obyty, umiał się znaleźć. Hrabina Anna, pomimo niepokoju i serca ucisku, nawykła do poskramiania swych uczuć, usiłowała odegrać rolę spokojnej, a nawet wesołej. Przyjęła oficerów grzecznie, uprzejmie bardzo, a że pora obiadowa się zbliżała, prosiła ich na skromny swój posiłek podróżny. W czasie obiadu rozmowa szła dość swobodnie, ku końcowi Montargon, który swe posłannictwo miał na sercu, począł opowiadać o Warszawie, o tym, o owym i zwrócił się do hrabiny. – Zdaje mi się – rzekł – że pani niepotrzebnie w podróż tę wybrała. O ile my wiemy, król mocno zajęty i bodaj czy go to nie oburzy i nie rozgniewa. Możesz pani być wystawioną na nieprzyjemności. Cosel na te słowa zmarszczyła brwi, cofnęła się z krzesłem od stołu. – Jak to? Pan! Pan mi będziesz dawał rady?! Pan masz lepiej znać króla nade mnie i moje położenie, i to, co mi czynić wypada? Zmieszał się Montargon. – Pani daruje – wybąknął. – Nie daruję panu tego – zawołała Cosel – bo to jest i niezręczność, i niegrzeczność! Dajże mi waćpan pokój z radami, których ja od niego nie potrzebuję. Montargon pobladł, skrzywił usta. – Ode mnie pani hrabina w istocie anibyś mogła rad potrzebować, anibyś ich powinna słuchać, ale gdybym miał polecenie od Króla Jegomości. – Od króla?! – zawołała Cosel. – Tak jest. – W takim razie nawet nie czuję się zmuszoną do posłuszeństwa – rzekła hrabina – opanowali go nieprzyjaciele moi, zrobił to, czego był nie powinien uczynić i czego w tej chwili żałuje sam. Mógł król chwilowo ulec, a pewna jestem, iż sam będzie rad, że go nie posłucham. To moja sprawa. Montargon, człowiek gładki, ale obrażony tonem, jakim go piękna podróżna zrazu poczęstowała, odezwał się głosem niby słodkim, a w istocie boleśnie obrażającym: – Wdzięczen bym był pani hrabinie, gdyby mnie raczyła uwolnić od użycia – nader nieprzyjemnego – siły. – Jak to?! – porywając się krzyknęła Cosel. – Waćpan byś śmiał się targnąć na mnie?! – Mam stanowczy rozkaz króla zawrócić panią od Drezna – rzekł Montargon – i będę zmuszony być mu posłusznym. Hrabina uniosła się porywem gniewu. Słyszała o panu szambelanie, że był synem wioskowego pisarza, i krzyknęła nań: – Precz mi, pisarczyku ty jakiś, precz! – porwała za pistolet – bo ci łeb roztrzaskam! W progu stał już Zaklika. Montargon, który także dobrze wiedział, z kim miał do czynienia, i był pewnym, że hrabina mu słowa dotrzyma, wysunął się co prędzej, nie otwierając już ust, a La Haye, który się dotąd nie odzywał, pozostał. Sposób, w jaki towarzysz jego dostał odprawę, był dla niego nauką. La Haye zaczął z wielką łagodnością: – Pani hrabino – rzekł – posłów ani ścinają, ani karzą. Niech się pani uspokoi, myśmy niewinni, że nam tak niemiłe dano polecenie. Byłbym w rozpaczy, gdybym się mógł najmniejszą przykrością narazić pani, ale na miłość Boga, rozkazy króla! Rozkazy z własnych ust Najjaśniejszego Pana dla wojskowego: nie ma ratunku, one się spełnić muszą! – Widziałeś pan króla? – spytała Cosel. – Tak jest, z ust jego własnych odebrałem rozkaz. Zaklinam panią, nie byś ratowała siebie, ale byś mnie raczyła uratować. Ten ton łagodny rozbroił ją nieco: Cosel padła na krzesło drżąca. – Niech się pani uspokoi. Nie ma, jak mi się zdaje, nic dla niej groźnego w tym wszystkim. – Jak to? A ta Denhoffowa? – A! To bałamuctwo przemijające! – zawołał La Haye. – Coś na kształt romansu króla z Duval, o której dziś tak dobrze zapomniał, że nie wiem, czy sobie jej imię przypomina. Pani Denhoff jest zamężną, mąż jej na wsi, o niczym nie wie. Nie ma najmniejszego podobieństwa, ażeby przybyła do Drezna. Król zaś powrócić musi. Zobaczysz go pani i łatwo odzyszczesz wpływ swój nad nim. Coraz spokojniej zaczęła go Cosel o wszystko rozpytywać. La Haye umiał jej historię w takim świetle przedstawić, aby jej znaczenie zmniejszyć. Po kwadransie rozmowy hrabina grzecznymi prośby dała się wreszcie pokonać. La Haye odniósł zwycięstwo, kazano zaprzęgać, wracała do Pillnitz. Montargon już się jej na oczy nie pokazał, ale ze szczęśliwą nowiną wysłał zaraz kuriera do pani marszałkowej. Obawiając się zaś, ażeby Cosel nie zmieniła w drodze postanowienia, on i La Haye z oddziałem żołnierzy prowadzili ją nie postrzeżeni, noclegi i popasy odprawując w kilka godzin po niej, aż pod Budziszyn, skąd już spokojni mogli wrócić po dziękczynienia tych pań do Warszawy. Montargon, który dawno tak blisko nabitego pistoletu nie widział przy głowie, śnił o nim długo i mówił sobie po cichu, że drugi raz na tego rodzaju wyprawę narażać by się nie chciał. Tymczasem pani Denhoffowa coraz jawniejszym występowaniem przy królu i przyjmowaniem go u siebie poczęła zwracać oczy wszystkich i mowy, w których jej nie oszczędzano. Jakkolwiek wpływ obyczajów obcych dał się już wówczas czuć w Polsce, choć nie był to pierwszy skandal tego rodzaju, tu jednak ludzie poważnie gorszyli się i sarkali, a poniewieranie dobrej sławy przez kobietę zamężną pod niebytność męża oburzało. Raziło to tym więcej, iż wspólniczką i pomocnicą była matka, że świadkiem była siostra, że się raczej chlubiono tym, niż tajono z poniżeniem. Na Denhoffa, którego rozkazy króla i umiejętne intrygi trzymały oddalonego na wsi, nalegać zaczynała rodzina, aby żonę do siebie wezwał. Denhoff słał coraz gniewniejsze listy, coraz usilniejsze nalegania, coraz straszniejsze groźby. Wymówek wreszcie nie stawało, wyprawiono doń matkę żony, która umiała sobie wszędzie dać radę. Nazajutrz po swym przybyciu pani marszałkowa odezwała się do zięcia: – Nie męczże nas tymi wymaganiami powrotu, bo z tego nic być nie może. My szczęścia całej rodziny dla twoich fantazji poświęcać nie myślimy. Mamy króla w ręku, król się w Maryni szalenie pokochał. Chcesz, żebym przez śmieszną pruderią odwiozła ci ją tutaj, a nasze interesa przez to zabiła? Denhoff był człowiekiem trochę starego kroju, coś zasłyszał o bałamuctwach żony. – Słuchaj waćpan – dorzuciła pani marszałkowa – masz do wyboru: albo milczeć i zostawić rzeczy, jak są, i korzystać z łask monarszych, co by ci do twych interesów nie zaszkodziło, lub zgodzić się na rozwód. Nuncjusz Girmani jest nam dosyć przyjazny i w Rzymie rozwód łatwo wyrobi. – Moja pani – odezwał się Denhoff – dzielić się sercem żony z Najjaśniejszym Panem nie mam najmniejszej ochoty, a prawdę rzekłszy, ledwie by mi się co z niego okroiło, bo to tam dużo ludzi do córki jejmościnej konkuruje. Dajcież mi święty pokój z łaską królewską i z królewską kieszenią, a uwolnijcie mnie od Marysi, za co jeszcze wdzięczen będę, byle prędzej. Marszałkowa była nieco zdziwioną, że pan Denhoff przystał tak łatwo i tak rezolutnie łaską pańską pogardził, ale rozmówiwszy się z zięciem i otrzymawszy podpis jego, powróciła z nim do Warszawy, do Grimaniego. Nuncjusz napisał do Rzymu. Klemens XI rozwód dać kazał. Tymczasem zmarł marszałek Bieliński, który chorował dawno, i zgon ten był przewidzianym. Zostały po nim długi ogromne, majątki obciążone, interesa zawikłane, i cała nadzieja podźwignięcia rodziny spoczęła w pięknych rączkach pani Denhoff owej, która gorliwie się wzięła do kasy jego królewskiej mości. Sprawiono najprzód panu Bielińskiemu jeden z najwspanialszych pogrzebów, na jakie w tym wieku patrzała Warszawa; potem dla nieszczęśliwych sierot umiano wzruszyć czułe serce Augusta II. Posypały się dary dla całej rodziny. Kronika ówczesna powiada, iż sama pani Denhoffowa nie byłaby nigdy umiała poprowadzić rokowań o nieustanne wsparcia i indemnizacje, gdyby nie rozum, doświadczenie i zapobiegliwość matki, nie wypuszczającej ją z opieki i czuwającej nad dobrem całej familii. Pani marszałkowa prosiła o coś ciągle, prosiła nader zręcznie, bardzo słodko i grzecznie. Znajdowała zawsze tak słuszne powody, tak konieczne potrzeby, tak tkliwie umiała przemówić do serca najjaśniejszego pana, iż August dawał chętnie i choć nań Sasi już sarkali, nie bardzo zważał na to. Pogrzeb marszałka był tak przepyszny, iż od żałoby uwalniał, król się musiał bawić, nie śmiano utrudniać mu rozrywek i zaprawiać je tęsknotą, oddalając się od nich, tak że bardzo prędko córki, syn i marszałkowa zaczęli bywać na balach i widowiskach, które król nieustannie wydawał. Nie szło mu to jednak w Warszawie, dokąd wszelkie wytworne przybory zwozić trzeba było z Drezna. Nie miał tu całej tej armii posługaczów, którzy go otaczali w Saksonii, rozumiejąc jego skinienia, odgadując myśli, siląc się na nowe coraz sztuki i wynalazki. Stolica Polski była ubogą stosunkowo w to, co zbytek i wystawę karmić miało. Król chciał pokazać w oczach swej pani, na co go stało, zdumieć ją i zachwycić. Zaczęto mówić o wyjeździe do Drezna, gdy się pani Denhoff, obawiająca pistoletów Cosel, upewniła, że jej tam na drodze swej nie znajdzie. Wyjazd z Warszawy całej rodziny, która szła za wozem tryumfatorki zbierając, co z niego spadało, nie prędzej nastąpił, aż się upewniono, że Cosel w drogę jej nie wejdzie. Pani Denhoffowa dla pozbycia się rywalki, której w istocie więcej się lękała dla króla niż dla siebie, udawała ciągle przerażoną, otaczała się strażami, prosiła o opiekę, kazała strzec od jakiejś wymarzonej napaści. Być bardzo może, iż nieprzyjaciele hrabiny, chcący zapobiec, by wróciwszy do dawnych łask u króla, nie mściła się doznanej zniewagi, wpływali na panią Denhoffową, pobudzając ją do prześladowania hrabiny. Dosyć że król, który rad ją był oszczędzać i który łagodnie dosyć obchodził się po rozstaniu z innymi ulubienicami swymi, był teraz nieustannie pobudzany do coraz nowego, a coraz przykrzejszego znęcania się nad panią Cosel. Chciano się jej pozbyć koniecznie, pozbyć w ten sposób, aby powrócić nie mogła. Flemming nie bez przyczyny obawiał się spotkania z nią króla, wiedział, że ona szukać go będzie, był przekonany, iż obudzi żal w Auguście. Jątrzono więc i pobudzano Denhoffową, która wzdragała się prześladować kobietę, i to kobietę nieszczęśliwą. Ale Flemming i Fürstenberg przestraszali ją ciągle tym, iż w Pillnitz będzie o parę mil od Drezna, że z królem spotkać się może, że naówczas pani Denhoff strąconą zostanie ze stopni tronu, a z nią cała jej rodzina. Tak z jednej strony nasadzając panią Denhoff na króla, ażeby ją wygnał z sąsiedztwa stolicy, z drugiej Flemming sam przypomniał mu, iż nieopatrznie w chwili namiętności dał na piśmie przyrzeczenie ożenienia, że tym dokumentem przechwalała się hrabina Cosel, że należało bądź co bądź papier ten, bodaj zań opłaciwszy, odebrać, aby króla nie kompromitował. August znalazł to słusznym. Raz rozpocząwszy prześladowanie, obudziwszy gniew i pragnienie zemsty, musiał iść dalej i odebrać nieszczęśliwej wszelkie narzędzia obrony i usprawiedliwienia. Nie dano jej w Pillnitz spoczynku. Watzdorf zjawił się znowu. Jakkolwiek był dla niej wstrętliwym, Cosel, nawykła teraz z pozorną przynajmniej cierpliwością znosić wszystko, musiała go przyjąć, wiedząc, że przybywa z wiedzą i za wolą króla. Tym razem był on znacznie oględniejszy w postępowaniu z hrabiną. – Życzę pani dobrze – odezwał się przy powitaniu – najlepszym tego dowodem, że tu przybywam, abym dopomógł do jakiej zgody i układów. Wpłyniemy wszyscy na króla, aby jak najkorzystniej wypadło to dla pani, ale... – Ale co? – zapytała Cosel spoglądając nań. – Ale ze strony pani trzeba by też trochę powolności – rzekł Watzdorf. – Posłuchaj mnie pan – odezwała się Cosel – byłam królową, panią, bóstwem. Jestem matką trojga przyznanych przez króla dzieci jego. Nie dałam mu powodu do żadnych podejrzeń i zazdrości, najzłośliwsza potwarz zęby skruszyła, rzucając się na mnie. Jeśli sobie co mam do wyrzucenia, to zbytnią miłość dla króla. Po tylu latach pożycia, w ósmym roku, nagle, po świeżych jeszcze przysięgach i łaskach, najnikczemniejsza intryga odbiera mi nie jego serce, ale namiętność tylko. Każe mi zrzec się miłości – milczę. Wypędzają mnie z darowanego pałacu – idę. Każą mi się oddalić z Drezna – usuwam się do Pillnitz. Chcę widzieć króla – zawracają mnie siłą z drogi. Pomimo to wszystko ogłaszają mnie zuchwałą, mściwą, niebezpieczną, lękają się mojej wściekłości. Mówią, żem gotowa z rozpaczy godzić na życie króla. – Tak jest, wszystko to mówią, prawda – rozśmiał się Watzdorf – ale pani możesz temu zadać kłam i spokojnie skończyć jak Teschen i Aurora. Cosel zarumieniła się i porwała. – Teschen i Aurora były faworytami! – zawołała. – Ja mam przyrzeczenie ożenienia, ja byłam i jestem żoną. Watzdorf się rozśmiał w głos. – A! Kochana hrabino – rzekł z poufałością obrażającą – to są stare dzieje. Pani wiesz, co na człowieku może namiętność? Ona bywa despotyczną, człowiek wówczas nie jest panem siebie, nie wie, co czyni. August II, Pan Nasz Najmiłościwszy, podpisał przecież, zmuszony, pokój altransztadzki, a ogłasza go nieważnym. Podpisał też pani może przyrzeczenie ożenienia, ale do niego nie przywiązuje też wagi. Z trudnością mogła Cosel utrzymać oburzenie swe. – A! Królowi wolno – zawołała – do słów, przysiąg i przyrzeczeń najuroczystszych żadnej nie przywiązywać wagi, ale ja mam go za uczciwego człowieka, który wie, co czyni, i nie oszukuje siebie i ludzi. Dla mnie słowo jego święte i ważne! Zaczęła się przechadzać po pokoju. Po namyśle Watzdorf odważył się przystąpić do tego, z czym przybył. – Niech mi pani powie otwarcie – odezwał się – jakie są jej żądania? Król ma dla niej wdzięczność i dobrą wolę. Uczyni wiele, tylko znowu nie trzeba wymagać rzeczy niepodobnych ani żartów podnosić do znaczenia, jakiego nie miały. Ten papierek królewski pani oddasz. Żywo zwróciła się Cosel ku niemu: – Z tym pan przybyłeś? – zapytała. – No, muszę wyznać: tak jest. – Wracajże nazad – odparła Cosel rozpłomieniona – bo pókim żywa, nie oddam go nikomu. Jest to obrona mojego honoru, a ten mi droższy jest nad życie. Myślicie, że zgodziłabym się za wszystkie skarby i pałace Augusta, za blask jego łaski podać mu rękę, gdybym tej obietnicy ślubu nie otrzymała? – Ależ to była śmieszność – rzekł Watzdorf. – Sama pani uznasz. Królowa żyła i żyje. Któż jest w prawie rozporządzać tak przyszłością? Takie przyrzeczenie w oczach prawa, ludzi, świata nic nie waży. – A po cóż mi je odbierać chcecie? – zapytała Cosel. – Bo wam wstyd tego, że król mnie słabą, nieświadomą, uwiedzioną oszukiwał. Lękacie się, aby go ta lekkomyślność i zdrada nie napiętnowała tak, jak godzien. – Pani, ja przeciw królowi wyrzutów słuchać nie mogę – rzekł Watzdorf. – To wracaj, skąd przybyłeś – zimno odezwała się Cosel, chcąc wyjść z pokoju. Poseł poruszył się z siedzenia i wstrzymał ją. – Zastanów się pani, do czego to prowadzi! Króla zmuszasz pani do użycia ostatecznych środków, do surowości bezprzykładnej. Wszak może użyć siły! Wszak papieru tego nie ukryjesz pani tak, aby go ci wyrwać nie mógł. – Więc niech probuje – odparła hrabina. – To by była ostateczność nader smutna – kończył Watzdorf – tej właśnie wszyscy, co jej życzą dobrze, radzi by uniknęli, tej ja pani chcę oszczędzić. Jeśli zmusisz do gwałtu, nic się spodziewać nie możesz, dobrą wolą otrzymasz pani... Cosel nie dała mu dokończyć i zapytała: – Chcesz, bym sprzedała mój honor i oceniła go na pieniądze? Zaręczam ci, że skarbiec królewski nie ma tyle, ażeby kobiety, jak ja, honor zapłacił. Za skarby świata go nie oddam! Z dumą i siłą wypowiedziała te słowa. – Chcę, żeby świat wiedział, jak niegodnie byłam oszukaną, jak niepoczciwą zrobiono sobie ze mnie igraszkę. Łzy potoczyły się jej z oczów. – Nie – zawołała nagle – waćpan kłamiesz, to nie jest wola królewska, nie wierzę! Czernicie króla, chcąc go obronić. Wierzę w płochość chwilową jego, ale nie zwątpiłam o sercu szlachetnym. Król tego nie może żądać! Posłany milczał, z wolna rozpiął suknię, zaczął szukać w pliku papierów królewskiego listu i pełnomocnictwa, które miał przy sobie. W milczeniu podał je hrabinie. Rzuciła na nie okiem prawie pogardliwym. – Jeśli to, co mnie podpisał i przysiągł, nie ma wagi – odparła, ręką papier usuwając – jakąż mam przywiązywać do tego pisma i podpisu? Jutro król może ten list kazać wam odebrać i odwołać! Zmieszany widocznie Watzdorf list złożył i schował nazad, litość odmalowała się na jego twarzy. – Pani hrabino – odezwał się cicho – jej postępowanie budzi we mnie litość. Wierz jej lub nie, ja więcej nad nią dać nie mogę. Na Boga, zważ pani, na co się narażasz. Nie śmiałbym słowa jednego wyrzec przeciw królowi. Król jest jak najlepszym, najszlachetniejszym, ale w sobie musi bronić godności królewskiej, za którą przed monarchami i ludami odpowiada. Tam, gdzie idzie o sprawy stanu, nie ma środków, jakich by nie wolno było użyć. Niech pani przypomni los ludzi wielu, wielu. Niebezpiecznie jest sprzeciwić mu się, gdy nim owładnie namiętność. – Znam go lepiej od was – wrzuciła Cosel. – Król nasz umie być dobrym, ale potrafi być strasznym – rzekł Watzdorf. – Wiem o tym – powtórzyła hrabina. – Zaklinam panią! – Oszczędź pan sobie czasu i zachodu, to rzecz próżna – zaczęła Cosel spokojnie – groźbą mniej na mnie możesz podziałać niż namową: wstydziłabym się jej ulec. Watzdorf na próżno usiłował jeszcze przekonać hrabinę, która spojrzawszy nań długo i pogardliwie, wyszła z pokoju. Nie pozostało mu nic nad powrót do Drezna i zdanie sprawy z nieszczęśliwej znowu próby.